


Count To Ten With Me?

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Death, M/M, Thrilling, TinySparks 11th Round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol counted to ten every time he put on his clothes.Now, Baekhyun does too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Count To Ten With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Tiny Sparks 11th Round (2020)
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun
> 
> Challenge: #11 The Suspect is... You!
> 
> Triggers: Major Character Death

Baekhyun was looking forward to tonight. He knew exactly what it would entail, some parts of him were excited, nervous- scared.

Chanyeol shrugged on his long coat, fingers teasing along the inner seams as he pulled it on. It was in his obsessive nature to count to ten as he pulled on any garment. He repeated the numbers as he pulled on his outfit for his date, the one he had been looking forward to for such a long time.

He’d chosen a red, silk suit for this one, draped over his body- accentuated his arms and his waist, and his long, long legs.

_One_.

He’d booked a nice little car to pick him up, pricey enough to entice him in but not too extravagant for a first date.

_Two._

A nice little bottle of vintage wine, something to tease the tastebuds, before he could do some teasing later. He knew the other would definitely enjoy that.

_Three._

He’d mapped out the dinner- honey mustard roasted ham with a selection of winter vegetables, he’d planned for dessert too- with one of them spread eagle on the bed.

You can be the honey and I’ll be the mustard, princess.

_Four._

A nice long walk after dinner would be nice- he would be exhausted after all. He fixed his tie once again, slicking back his hair and flashing a grin in the mirror.

The doorbell rang loudly through the house.

_Five._

“Coming, baby” He smiled, tugging the suit and buttoning it closed, time to sweep him off his feet.

He pulled the door open and there stood an equally exquisite man, dressed in a navy suit with his red hair pushed back.

“Hey Baek”

Baekhyun stepped over the threshold. Into the house he loved with all his heart.

“Hey Chanyeollie.” He cooed, pulling the taller down like he always did, into a sweet heart bursting kiss. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Chanyeol smiled, ever the gentleman as he led them to the perfectly set table. “I’ve been missing you a lot lately”

_Six._

“Let’s eat. I don’t have a lot of time today” Baekhyun giggled. Somewhere underneath his perfectly tailored suit, he felt nauseous. They never had enough time together just a few more minutes, maybe they could cuddle and feel each other once more.

They sat and ate. Chanyeol would tell him the same anecdotes about when he was a kid- the same one about his mum and his sister, the same story about his colleague in work, the same muttered whining about his boss.

And Baekhyun nodded along like the perfect boyfriend, laughing when it was funny, comforting when it was difficult. He didn’t even have to focus, he knew when the cues were before Chanyeol even finished.

_Seven._

They moved onto the wine Chanyeol had bought for the evening. Well, Baekhyun had bought it but he’d let Chanyeol believe otherwise. No point ruining a perfectly good night with a stupid argument over wine.

They’d had an argument like that once, about wine and they’d both gotten so angry. He really didn’t remember a lot of it, but that wouldn’t happen again.

_Eight._

“This wine is really nice, Yeol, good choice” Baekhyun hummed, swirling the liquid in his glass “You have great taste.”

“As do you.”

He knew that answer was coming too, Chanyeol was cheesy as always. All of this seemed so familiar.

“It’s a good job I picked this one out, you’re really picky when it comes to things like this.”

The words are nice enough, Chanyeol’s smiling as he says them, the dimple deep in his cheek, eyes teasing. But it bristles Baekhyun inside.

“What?” _Fucking idiot._ How many times did he have to tell him, he had bought the fucking wine. He was the one who knew what he was talking about.

“You’re so fucking stupid, I don’t know why I keep you around?”

“I’m going for a walk, Baek. I can’t take it when you’re like this.”

_Why did all of this seem so familiar. He’d done this before- how... how did it end again?_

He couldn’t let him walk away from him it wasn’t fair, not again.

_Nine._

Chanyeol had looked so small in front of him, counting his numbers under his breath, on his fingers, begging for mercy as he’d beat him. He’d been so fragile, so unseeing.

Baekhyun snapped out of his stupor, sat in the dark living room, alone. There was a plastic honey mustard ham on the table, surrounded by toy parsnips and vegetables. Empty plastic wine glasses.

He’d been alone for years now since Chanyeol had left.

It was almost funny how he did this to himself every single day- like a punishment for the stupid fight that they’d had.

Over and over, he and Chanyeol would speak in his head- a mirror of the conversation they once had. Over and over the outcome would be the same.

It was maddening.

He truly might have gone insane.

Sighing, Baekhyun buttoned up his suit, counting to ten. For every piece of clothing he put on just as Chanyeol did.

No wait.

Just as Chanyeol _used to do._

**_Ten._ **

A corpse couldn’t count after all.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave kudos/comments as I'd like to know what you'd think! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
